


Studying Gone Right

by amclove



Category: RPF - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, RPF, YouTube, gandrew - Freeform, gratuitous hp au, hufflepuff garrett, ignore the fact that if they're american they should be at ilvermorny lmao, just to make myself smile, ravenclaw andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: literally morgan and ryland bullying garrett into asking out his crush lol





	Studying Gone Right

    “Garrett. Oh my fucking God, he’s fucking dead. _Garrett_.” Morgan snaps her fingers just in front of Garrett’s nose, and a spark flies up. His eyes jerk back to his friend, taken by surprise, and she sighs. “You’ve been staring at him for, like, a solid thirty seconds.”

    “I haven’t!” Garrett denies immediately, pitch of his voice rising.

    “Uh, you have,” Morgan’s elder brother chimes in from his seat across from Garrett. “It’s getting creepy now.”

    “Just ask him out if you’re so pressed about it.”

    “Sure, Morgan, I’ll just go over there and ask him out.”

    “You literally just summarized my exact suggestion.” Garrett gives her the stink eye and she laughs out loud. “Garrett, seriously, what’s the worst that could happen?”

    “He could hear me.”

    “Drama queen.”

    “I didn’t know you were suddenly talking to Ryland.” Ryland gasps, indignant, and Garrett puts his head in his hands. “You know I love being a Hufflepuff, okay?” he says. “I _belong_. But when it comes to liking boys in other houses, things get complicated.”

    “Why’s that?” Ryland asks, bored.

    “Because the rest of you are known quite literally for being courageous, intelligent, and ambitious, respectively,” Garrett says, like it’s obvious. “I, on the other hand, am known for acquiring random objects I find at flea markets and giving them personalities.”

    “That’s what makes you special,” Morgan says with a grin and a nudge to her best friend’s arm.

    “And weird, in the eyes of the other house members,” Garrett whines. “I can’t go up to a Ravenclaw and just _ask him out_. There’s every possibility he laughs in my face and tells me to… to… I can’t think of anything in this second but I’m very upset.”

    “You’re so lucky Shane is working on a group assignment right now because if he were here, he’d be laughing his ass off at you.”

    “Well, you can do your boyfriend’s job for him, I’m sure.”

    Ryland rolls his eyes. “Garrett, the worst thing that can happen is he says no. Seriously. Stop being lame and go before I send Morgan in your place to finally get a man.”

    “Don’t tempt me,” Morgan jokes, prodding Garrett again. “Garrett, _go_.”

    He groans but shuffles to his feet and makes his way across the library to the boy’s table. His name is Andrew, and he’s a Ravenclaw, but Garrett only knows both of those because they have a potions class together during which, of course, Garrett stares constantly.

    Either this guy is interested or he’s not. And, either way, after this at least Garrett will have an answer, so he braces himself and comes to a stop in front of the table where Andrew has a book propped open. He pauses in his reading to look up at Garrett with a small, polite smile.

    “Hey,” he says. “Can I help you?”

    Garrett almost wants to make a crude, drive-thru order joke but he refrains with arguably impressive self-control and replies, “My friends—who I will not point out because I’m sure you can already see them watching us like a zoo exhibit—they insisted that I come over here and ask you on a date.”

    And God, he’s beginning to ramble. There’s no stopping him now. “I’m sorry to bother you and I really didn’t want to but if I _didn’t_ they would’ve probably jumped onto our table over there and made a scene so I figured this, embarrassing only myself and possibly you, was the best option. But now that I hear that out loud I’m starting to rethink it but it’s too late to go back now. So, I apologise for this entire situation and I will bid you a fond farewell. Not _fond_ , just good. A good… Bye.”

    Garrett wants to drop dead and he turns quickly to all but run back to the demonic Adams siblings when Andrew actually speaks.

    “Would they really get on the table?” he asks, sounding sort of amused.

    Garrett pauses, looking at him with a guilty smile. “I… Yeah. They definitely would.”

    “I don’t want to imagine what they’d do if you showed up now without a date.”

    Garrett can’t quite believe his ears, but tries to play it cool. Which he’s never been good at. “They might burn the place down. Out of respect for me, I mean. And my injured feelings.” So now his friends are arsonists. Good, good.

    Andrew cracks a wider grin and glances at Morgan and Ryland. He even gives a little wave, and they excitedly return the gesture. “They seem pretty nice,” he says. “I can’t see them setting fire to the library.”

    “It’s never who you’d expect,” Garrett replies, and prays that Andrew isn’t going to think that _he’s_ an arsonist in hiding.

    Andrew scribbles his number onto a torn piece from his notebook and smiles at Garrett, who wants to die when he sees the blush under the freckles on Andrew’s face.

    “I guess it never is who I expect,” he agrees, and Garrett has a feeling that he means something other than psychopathic fire-lovers. He’s more than ready to skip back to Ryland and Morgan on cloud nine, but something in him stops.

    “You know, we’re studying too,” he says. “Did you want to join us?”

    Andrew’s smile widens even more and he begins to gather his things. “Sure. As you can see, my invisible friends will miss me tons.”

    “Totally,” Garrett says intelligently, unable to think straight (like he’s ever thought straight) with the cutest boy in the history of the known world at his side.

    “This is Andrew,” he tells the siblings, like they don’t know, and then can’t help holding up the slip of paper. “This is Andrew’s number.”

    Andrew laughs as Morgan and Ryland try and fail not to react like dorks. Morgan composes herself first and says, “Welcome aboard, Andrew,” before bursting out laughing at the ridiculous greeting.

    “I apologise for her,” Ryland says. “Sit down. Stay a while. Shane should be here any minute.”

    “Shane?”

    “My future husband, Morgan’s future brother-in-law, Garrett’s other best friend,” Ryland rattles off easily. “We’re on page 45 of Scamander’s _Fantastic_ textbook…”

    Andrew flips to their place quickly and Garrett is still staring, unable to believe that he’s sitting right next to the boy he’s been ogling for weeks. Andrew catches his eyes this time though, and grins, again turning red. Garrett melts.

    He’s _really_ in for it when Shane gets here.

**Author's Note:**

> where is everyone lol


End file.
